Mother's day
by Mob
Summary: A Susan Lewis Fanfic, it's a current, (season 9) bit,and is mostly about her relationship wth her niece. It really is better than it sounds I promise. and now with a handy dandy part 2 and everything, please r
1. mother's day

Mother's day  
  
Susan is on her way to work. She parks her car, locks it and gets out her bag. A very happy song is playing; she has an enormous grin on her face. She passes carter as he stands outside waiting for a trauma due any second.   
  
Carter: Hey! Happy mother's day.  
  
Susan: why are you wishing me a happy mothers day? Don't let Weaver hear you say that.  
  
Carter: It's a conversation starter. And I wouldn't.  
  
He asks what she is so happy about. She looks to the sky still with a delirious grin and has a shudder of happiness (and cold, we're still in Chicago) go through her.  
  
Susan: Little Susie's coming to visit.  
  
Carter: Really? You haven't seen her in what a year?  
  
Susan: I know I'm so excited. Chloe's going away for a few days and she said I can take her. She's coming in on the train on Wednesday. I can't wait I'm just gonna spoil her like when she was a baby. If this goes well I might get to have her come stay in summer vacation.  
  
Carter: The train? She's what 8? Isn't that a little dangerous?  
  
Susan: They'll assign her a stewardess, she'll be fine, she survived Chloe for 8 years.  
  
The ambulance pulls up  
  
Carter: You wanna help me with this?  
  
Susan: know what? I'm not on for ten whole minutes, I'm gonna go eat my bagel and plan my week with my niece.  
  
A few scenes later and Susan picks up a chart and goes in the direction of that exam rooms.  
She passes Haleh on the way  
  
Haleh: you going to exam 1?  
  
Susan: (slowly and cautiously) yeah.  
  
Haleh: (laughs) Tell them in the ER we all get valentines even when we're 64.  
  
Susan: (walks backwards) what?  
  
She roles her eyes and laughs at the peculiarity of the comment.  
She backs into exam 1  
Over her shoulder we see four little skinny guys with dodgy haircuts, 1 of them is on a gurney.  
She turns around to walk into the room and finds it extremely difficult to keep a straight face when she is confronted with a Beatles tribute band, the Ringo of which would appear to have an open wound on his head and a broken ankle.  
  
Susan: (almost with composure) so what seems to be the problem, James is it.  
She is surprised when the answer she receives is actually in a Liverpool accent.  
Susan: I'm sorry, say that again?  
  
J/ Ringo: I've hurt me head with the bloody stupid girls.  
  
Paul: Yeah you tell her what you was doin with the bloody stupid girls, and what bloody stupid girl you were doin it with.  
  
Susan: you don't have to.  
  
Ringo: I kissed a girls hand in the crowd that's all, I didn't think shed pull me in there. (Gets an evil look from the Paul) Ok it was our managers daughter.  
  
Paul: How could you be so stupid? (To Susan) We're 18 and we're touring the states as the best tribute band of the best band ever. Do you know how many blokes our age get to do that, none.  
  
Ringo: Ok I'm sorry. Alright?  
Susan: OK you need a cast and stitches, and I need a translator.  
  
John: don't worry love we'll talk slow if you like.  
  
Susan: wait I have an idea.  
  
A few more scene's later. And we go into exam 1 again this time behind the back of a nurse, the beatles are now singing "A little help from my friends" in perfect harmony and Ringo is using the Gurney as a drum kit. Susan is watching and the camera shot widens to show Elizabeth  
  
Lizzie: so is that all you need to know?  
  
Susan: yeah but if theirs anything else I don't understand can I call you upstairs?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah sure, remember, if they call you love, its just a figure of speech, and bloody means damn and you should be OK.  
  
Lizzie leaves.  
Abby puts her head round the door  
  
Abby: Susan? Your sisters on the phone. Hey you guys are really good.  
  
Paul: Hey a good looking doctor and a good looking nurse in the same hospital, we're doin alright boys. So how are you doin my love?  
  
Susan: (stops Abby right before she's offended) It's a figure of speech.  
  
Later, Susan hangs up the phone, she looks upset. Abby comes past.   
  
Abby: (looking concerned) what did your sister say?  
  
Susan: My niece isn't coming, Chloe says she's just gonna take her with her, she says she's not sure that sending her up her is the best idea. I was really looking forward to it.  
  
Abby: I'm sorry I know how excited you were.  
  
Susan: (putting up a brave front) shrugs oh well, some other time huh.  
  
She walks away looking saddened.  
She goes back into exam 1.  
  
Ringo: Hey its my lovely doctor. Can we go soon love? I know we've had a nice time here but we've got a gig tonight and I want to ring me mum for mothers day.  
  
Susan: (clicking back to consciousness) sure. Just let me see how that ankle's doing and I'll get a cast on it in a minute.  
  
She begins to feel his ankle a bit.  
The Beatles begin to sing again, Paul, plays the introduction on his guitar, and they break into "Blackbird"  
Susan stops, she looks at the wall and whispers "excuse me" before walking quickly out.   
The door does not close properly and as she walks down hall we can still hear the music. A tear rolls off of her cheek very slowly and she takes some sharp breaths that suggest she is trying to hold back the flood gates.   
Suddenly there is a small voice behind her.  
  
"Aunt Susan?"  
She looks up and turns very slowly to see a little girl  
  
Susan: Susie? (she walks up to her quickly and in disbelief and hugs her with silent tears running down her cheeks) What are you doing here? Your mom said you weren't coming.  
  
Susie: I ran away last night, she told me I couldn't come, and I don't think she noticed I'm not there.  
  
Susan: how did you get here so fast? You were coming from New York.  
  
Susie: no I wasn't we were staying in California in a hotel. It only took one night, I told the man on the train I was waiting for my mommy and that she had my ticket. I know it was lying I'm sorry.  
  
Susan: Oh sweety, don't worry. (She kneels down and checks for any signs of injury, her face becomes as serious as she can make it) Now Susie, you know that what you did was wrong, you shouldn't have run away, your such a good girl for mommy usually, whydyou do it?  
  
Susie begins to weep quietly.  
  
Susie: I'm sorry aunt Susan, I am a good girl. I was just so sad. (she looks down) Mommy got angry, it was right after her new friend came over with a "present for her" he said, and she told me what happened. And I just got so mad at her and...  
  
Susan: hold on sweety what do you mean what happened?  
  
Susie: about when I was born and she ran away 'cause she was scared. She told me that my daddy's not my daddy and that I couldn't come here incase you tried to keep me cause you thought I was yours. I don't understand but I don't wanna not see you, I wish you would keep me, mom forgets to take me to school sometimes and the kids tease me. Can I stay with you aunt Susan please? I promise to be real real good and you can teach me how to be doctor. You're a good mom I love you better.  
  
Susan: (with a weepy smile) Susie, I'm not your mom, God I'm not anybodies mom. I love you too, don't worry me and your mom will work this out it'll be OK. Now, we have to ring your mom and tell her. (Susie's face saddens) (Susan bites her lip) but first would you like to help me put a cast on a Beatle. (She stands up, puts her stethoscope around Susie's neck and holds out her hand)  
  
Susie: (brightning up, wiping her eyes and taking Susan's hand) Yeah.  
  
They down the hall, we see them from the back.  
"Blackbird" is still playing  
  
...Hey aunt Susan?  
  
Susan: yeah?  
  
Susie: is that our song?  
  
Susan looks down at Susie and smiles to herself. 


	2. Opposites

OPPOSITES   
  
Susan comes in looking disheveled. Her hair is confused and her shirt has been mis-buttoned. She comes in through the main entrance, we see Frank, he opens his mouth to pass comment but she fixes him with an icy stare and he closes his mouth and lowers his pointing finger quickly. She goes into the lounge where she puts her bag in her locker and then leans against it, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
The camera angle widens and we see that Carter is sitting in a chair having a cup of coffee with his eyebrows raised and a small smile on his face, he coughs to remove the smile as Susan notices him and turns around with a brief shake of his head.  
  
Susan groans and lifts herself from her locker with what seems to be maximum effort. She collapses on the chair opposite Carter.   
  
Carter: Morning.  
  
Susan's head falls to the surface of the table.  
  
Susan: Children are difficult.  
  
Carter: (nodding) hmmm, Suzie got more difficult since she was a baby huh?  
  
Susan: Not really, I mean yeah, I dunno I think I just forgot, you know?  
  
Carter: How can you forget if you never did it before?  
  
Susan: Never did it before? Carter, I looked after her for a year.  
  
Carter: I know, I know, but she wasn't eight then. Its not as easy, I remember being eight, my brother used to torture me for fun.  
  
Susan: Yeah Chloe did pretty much the same to me.  
  
Carter: But Suzie doesn't have a brother or sister, hey, an aunt's the next best thing right.  
  
Susan nods looking at the ceiling with an unsure look on her face.  
  
Susan: I enrolled her in a school yesterday, that's where she is today.  
  
Carter: School? But you don't even know if she's staying, do you think throwing her into a difficult new environment's gonna help?  
  
Susan: I don't know but it keeps her busy and I don't want her to fall behind, She says Chloe forgot to take her to school a lot, so the teachers didn't like her and the kids teased her. How could she forget to take her own daughter to school? I mean she's eight years old, she's not invisible.   
  
Carter shakes his head and looks at Susan with something between pity and respect.  
  
Susan: She's really smart though, I mean she got here, all the way to the hospital from LA on her own, in 1 day. Chloe didn't even notice she was gone for two.  
  
Susan shakes her head, looks out of the left side of her eyes and sighs.  
  
Susan: (looking down at her lap and fidgeting with her sleeves) Chloe's coming up today.  
  
Carter: That can't be easy, did you talk to her on the phone?  
  
Susan: Oh yeah, (nodding and smiling) she put the phone down on me , cause I was telling her how to take care of her own kid, I guess sometimes you just never grow out of being eight huh? (she looks up at him)  
  
Carter: Ah well,,, I gotta get to work, there is a passed out alcoholic in exam 2 with my name on it.  
  
Susan: Have fun. (she returns her head to the table surface)  
  
Carter sticks his head back round the door  
  
Carter: Oh by the way, your uh shirt...  
  
Susan looks up at Carter, then down at her shirt and with a groan bangs her head back down on the table.  
  
Carter: I just thought I should mention it.  
  
Susan waves her hand at him and mumbles almost inaudibly at him.  
  
Later that day and Susan is walking down the hall with a chart in her hand flipping through it, she passes Abby  
  
Susan: Hey Abby could you get me some Demerol for the guy in curtain two?  
  
Abby: sure, hey hows things with Suzie? They still goin OK?  
  
Susan Yeah kinda, I mean Suzie's great and we get along amazingly but I don't know, I guess I'd feel better If my sister weren't coming today, God I am so unprepaired to deal with her right now.  
  
Abby: Well you're talking to the patenter of family problems here, it won't go away till it goes away, you just have to deal with it you know?  
  
Susan: (nods quickly) I know, but if it's chloe, the sooner the better.  
  
They both laugh and go in opposite directions.  
Later still and Susan is finishing a shift. She picks up a bag and goes to walk out the door of the lounge when Frank comes in,   
  
Frank: Dr Lewis your sister's at the desk.  
  
Susan's face and shoulders fall. She nods long and slow taking a deep breath.  
We see Chloe standing at the admin desk, leaning on it with her arms crossed. Susan comes toward her still taking deep breaths, now with her hands out in front of her a little.  
  
Chloe: Hey  
  
Susan: Hi Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Look I'm sorry about all this, I can't believe she ran away just cause I   
said she couldn't come see you, if I'd known she wanted to come that bad I would have let her.  
  
Susan: I think she ran away cause of more than that Chloe, do you even remember the night when she ran away? (Chloe looks down) You had some guy come over and give you something? What did he give you Chloe? Hmmm? What are you on now Crack, E, Speed? What? Which dealers are coming to the house, oh wait, no. You don't live in a house, you live in a by the hour hotel room with your tiny daughter. (Susan sits in a nearby chair) What are you doing to her Chloe? What are you doing to yourself?  
  
Chloe: Done? (Susan rolls her eyes and shakes her head to one side looking at Chloe) OK, she is my daughter Susan, mine. I will bring her up and she will be fine alright. She is not my tiny daughter any more, she is eight years old and she knows right from wrong. (Susan rolls her eyes again) And finally Susan (Chloe begins to leave) She is not now nor has she ever been Your tiny daughter, Ok? Oh and by the way, where is My daughter today anyway, you don't seem to be keeping a very close eye on her.  
  
Susan: (getting up) Well, I know this will be a difficult word for you, but she's at school, you know, learning, where kids are supposed to be Monday through Friday. You forgot that one huh? Just like you forget everything to do with responsibility and leave me to remember right?   
  
Just then Suzie comes in the door.  
  
Chloe bends down with her arms outstretched expecting a hug. Suzie Hunny hey.  
  
Suzie: (with a hurt and unsure look at Susan) What are you doing here?  
  
Chloe: I came to get you, You know, you had a couple days with aunt Susan now   
you're coming back home.  
  
Suzie: (Goes up to Susan, takes hold of her hand and gently tugs her down into a crouch) (She says very quietly,) I don't wanna go with her, I wanna stay with you, I thought you said you'de sort it all out.  
  
Susan: well, its not as easy over the phone, we thought mommy better come here so we could talk properly.  
  
Chloe: come on Suzie, we gotta go home now.  
  
Suzie: (shakes her head a little, the says in a tiny voice,) I wanna stay here. I want to stay with Aunt Susan.  
  
Chloe: Don't be silly Suzie now come on we gotta catch the train, you know I'll get mad if we miss it.  
  
Suzie: I don't care, I wanna stay here. I want to stay with aunt Susan.  
  
Chloe: Suzie. Mommys getting mad now, and you know it's not good when mommy gets mad.  
  
Suzie: (Holding Susan's hand even tighter and hiding behind her a little she takes a deep, unsteady breath) I wanna stay here. I want to stay with Aunt Susan, she's nice to me, she takes me to school, they like me at school here, please, let me stay.  
  
Chloe: Come on Suzie we don't have all day. Mommy is very tired.  
  
Suzie: Stop saying that. You're not really my mommy.   
  
Chloe: Oh well if I'm not your mom then who is? Huh? Dr perfect? Your father? Who Suzie huh? Cause I seem to remember nine long months where I carried you around. I think that means I'm your mommy, Oh yeah and the past 8 years don't they count to?  
  
Suzie: (In almost a whisper) seven.  
  
Chloe: what?  
  
Suzie: (looking at the ground) seven, you only took care of me for seven years Aunt Susan took care of me for one. (she looks up)  
  
Chloe: ( with a small almost laugh) Oh, I guess she told you that huh? I guess she just love telling everyone that, to make me sound as bad as possible don't you Susan?  
  
Susan begins to say something but is cut of by Suzie  
  
Suzie: No. You told me. You told me all about it the night you told me I didn't really have a daddy and that I was a mistake. (Suzie begins to cry, she hides her face in Susan's top, Susan strokes the back o her hair and disdainfully shakes her head at Chloe.)   
  
Chloe is lost for words, she puts her hand to her mouth, takes a deep breath into her chest, closes, her eyes and turns to leave. With her back to them she stops  
  
Chloe: I love you Suzie. And I'll always be your mom, (with a small smile) always.  
  
Susan continues to stroke the back of Suzie's hair and watches Chloe with a worried look on her face which tells us that this is not the end.  
Hey folks thanks for your reviews, it was really nice of you and no worries JO But you would be surprised at people I am from Glasgow and now live in ahem, Royal Berkshire, People get my wee glasgowisms, and she only really translated Love and stuff, not that complex, Still, It was mostly for convenience, Glad you liked it, hope you like this bit to  
mo 


End file.
